<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gore One-shots with the Haikyu!! Boys (and Girls) by Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110832">Gore One-shots with the Haikyu!! Boys (and Girls)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken/pseuds/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken'>Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agony, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Author's Favorite, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bruises, Cauterization, Child Terushima Yuuji, Crack, Cute Kids, Dismemberment, Episode: s01e19: Coaches, Evil Laughter, Face Slapping, Gen, Heroes &amp; Villains, Hopeful Ending, Horror, Hospitals, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Medical Inaccuracies, Murder, Mutation, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Antagonist, Song Lyrics, Supervillains, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Teeth, Texting, Worried Iwaizumi Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken/pseuds/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I need to practice gore writing for a thing I'm working on, and while looking up art prompts I found one for gore! But, I don't like looking at gore, so I decided to use them as writing prompts. And this is the result! It's going to be awesome! ;D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I used a Haikyu!! character generator for the most part, some of them I chose the character. I'll update this with summaries + applicable tags as the chapters come out!</p>
<p>1) Kuroo + Eyes: Kenma Kozume &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou's Parents, Blood and Gore, Implied Character Death, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Insanity, Horror, Medical Inaccuracies<br/>
<i>Kenma had never been to Kuroo's house before, he wondered what it was like. Once he got there, he wondered about other things. He wondered why Kuroo's parents never opened their eyes. He wondered why they smiled like that.</i></p>
<p>2) Terushima + Teeth: Terushima Yuuji's Family, Blood and Gore, Teeth, Mutation, Hospitals, Cute Kids, Child Terushima Yuuji, Medical Inaccuracies<br/>
<i>Terushima always had problems with his teeth. At least he could cash them in with the tooth fairy.</i></p>
<p>3) Yamaguchi + Nosebleed: Blood, Anxious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Hopeful Ending<br/>
<i>Yamaguchi was having a good day, no really! It was great, he swears! Then it all went downhill.</i></p>
<p>4) Oikawa + Dismemberment: Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Episode: s01e19: Coaches, Worried Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Cauterization, Dismemberment, Blood and Gore, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Insanity (Kind of), POV Alternating, Author's Favorite<br/>
<i>Iwaizumi couldn't sit still and watch Oikawa burn.</i></p>
<p>5) Yamamoto + Guts: Crack, Humor, Texting, Face Slapping, Bruises, Agony, Song Lyrics<br/>
<i>Yamamoto and Tanaka needed guts, so they turned to their teammates.</i></p>
<p>6) Tendou + Cutthroat: Blood and Gore, Heroes &amp; Villains, Murder, POV Antagonist, Supervillains, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Evil Laughter<br/>
<i>He screamed as they pecked every part of him. Begging for it to be over. He was not granted such mercy.</i></p><hr/><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tendou really wished someone would have told him people have to lose half of the blood in their body before it starts getting deadly. Then he might have chosen a more effective weapon. But it was too late, they were already iconic and feared! Oh, the woes of being an enigmatic supervillain.</i>
</p>
<p>7) Akaashi, Sugawara, Ushijima, Lev, Kenma, Tsukishima, and Bokuto + Deadly Sins </p>
<p>8) Daichi + Tongue </p>
<p>9) Michimiya + Bloody Knuckles </p>
<p>10) Ukai + Cannibalism </p>
<p>11) Kiyoko + Throwing Up Blood </p>
<p>12) Tanaka + Neon/Rainbow Gore </p>
<p>13) Kageyama + Pastel/Glitter Gore </p>
<p>14) Osamu + Medical </p>
<p>15) Koganegawa + Stitches </p>
<p>16) Aone + Revenge </p>
<p>17) Moniwa + Impalement </p>
<p>18) Akiteru + Candy Gore </p>
<p>19) Hinata + Plants/Fungi </p>
<p>20) Ikejiri + Crystals/Gems </p>
<p>21) Kyotani + Doll/Mannequin </p>
<p>22) Saeko + Bandages </p>
<p>23) Atsumu + Extra Eyes/Limbs </p>
<p>24) Sakusa + Mask </p>
<p>25) Takeru + Glitch </p>
<p>26) Yaku + Beastly/Monsterous </p>
<p>27) Futakuchi + Lovestruck </p>
<p>28) Ennoshita + Crying </p>
<p>29) Nishinoya + Bruised </p>
<p>30) Yachi + Lacerations </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Your eyes...They're so pretty."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma had never been to Kuroo's house before, he wondered what it was like. Once he got there, he wondered about other things. He wondered why Kuroo's parents never opened their eyes. He wondered why they smiled like that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eye gore is not my thing. It's just a squishy, vulnerable part of your body being disturbed by whatever. And if you pull your eye out there's the cord thing that attaches it to your brain, and the whole time it sounds disgusting, too. I'm more of a eyes-in-a-jar-are-okay-as-long-as-I-don't-think-about-it-too-much kind of person. But, I got a great idea and had to go through with it instead of removing eyes from the list. Yay. So, this might not be as gory as the others because eyes. It also probably isn't medically correct because eyes. I'm not looking that up just to write accurate gore. No, thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The squeaking of shoes against the gym floor was the last sound Kenma wanted to hear after a long school day filled with numerous tests and quizzes. But, here he was. Setting the ball for the spikers until his arms were sure to fall off. He wished he could just take a sick day and try out his new game, but Kuroo would never let him unless he had a valid doctor's note.</p><p>"Hey, Kenma," the aforementioned bedhead called out, "wanna come over to my house today?"</p><p>It was unexpected, to say the least. As long as he had known Kuroo, he had never been to the other's house. Well, it couldn't hurt, he thought, his game would just have to wait. "Sure, as long as this isn't a ploy to make me practice more."</p><p>With a laugh, Kuroo walked over to him. Sticking out his hand, he said, "Deal."</p>
<hr/><p>A few hours later, they were walking to Kuroo's house, soaked in sweat after an intense practice. Kenma wanted to shower and sleep and, while he might get the first one, he was here to hang out. They walked in comfortable silence, too tired for anything else. They arrived faster than Kenma thought they would. He had always assumed that Kuroo's house would be farther away from the school, therefore, making sense they always <strike>hung out</strike> had video game tournaments that almost always resulted in a victorious Kenma at his house.</p><p>As Kuroo opened the door and shouted a greeting, Kenma started to question why he had never been invited before. Were his parents strict about guests? Then why would he get to come over today? There wasn't anything particularly special about it. Before he could dwell on it for too long, Kuroo pulled him inside and led him to the kitchen.</p><p>"Thanks for the food." Kenma looked up and was startled. Kuroo's parents, who had made a snack, were standing in the middle of the kitchen with their eyes closed. It seemed weird, to say the least. Deciding it was probably rude to stare, he looked at the food; it was apple pie, his favorite. He uttered out a thank you.
</p><p>He grabbed a slice and looked back up at Kuroo's parents. Their smiles were weird, too. They were too wide to be natural. Were they scared of something?</p>
<hr/><p>"Are you done?" Kuroo asked. When Kenma nodded he spoke again, "Let's go to my room!"</p><p>Kenma didn't notice Kuroo's parents flinch at the words as he followed Kuroo deeper into the house. The door to Kuroo's room looked...secure. It had multiple locks and it looked heavy. Kuroo opened it with ease and ushered Kenma inside. He gasped.</p><p>Kuroo's room was full of shelves. Shelves adorned with jars of eyes. He turned towards the door, only to hear the soft click of a lock. He was trapped. He looked around wildly as Kuroo secured the door. His eyes landed on a sharp tool. It was slimy and Kenma didn't want to think about why as he grabbed it. He brandished it at Kuroo's turned back and yelled, "Let me go!"</p><p>Kuroo turned around calmly, "Put the scalpel down, Kenma."</p><p>He slowly neared Kenma. He gripped the scalpel tightly and closed his eyes, slashing downwards. At the hiss of pain, Kenma's eyes burst open. Kuroo's hand now had a deep gash, blood flowing from it. He tsked.</p><p>He grabbed Kenma's scalpel-wielding hand with his good one and applied force. Kenma dropped the scalpel with a yelp of pain. Kuroo didn't let go, instead, he pushed Kenma backward until he landed in a chair. Kuroo quickly tied up his arms and legs before leaving to bandage his wound.</p><p>Kenma heard the water as Kuroo cleaned his hand. He looked at Kuroo and begged, "Please, let me go!"</p><p>"I've held off long enough on adding your eyes to my collection. I was going to knock you out so you wouldn't feel it, but then you cut me."</p><p>Kenma started crying, still begging Kuroo to let him leave. The water was shut off, footsteps approached him. He screwed his eyes shut in fear. Kuroo grabbed something metallic, he could hear it slide across the smooth table. There was a hand on his chin, rubbing circles. He unconsciously leaned into the touch</p><p>"Please, p-p-please! pl-p-ple"</p><p>"C'mon, Kenma, open your eyes, please. They're so pretty."</p><p>A wave of terror rolled through Kenma, "N-n-o, n-no-nono, no, n-n-n-ooo, nnO, N-NO NO N-N-OOO!"</p><p>His head was slammed against the chair and the hand on his chin moved to force his eye open. Kuroo stood over him, holding something that resembled an ice cream scoop. It was getting closer and closer.</p><p>"NO-O N-N-N-O NO-O-" His pleas were cut off as he choked back a scream. The scoop was squishing his eye down and it entered the socket. It felt like it was on fire.</p><p>He could feel it moving around, touching his eye. He could hear the sloshing of it moving. He screamed. Once the scoop had reached its destination, it paused. The hand holding Kenma's eye open moved to stroke his hair.</p><p>"It's okay, Kenma. It'll all be over soon."</p><p>And then there was a tug. He screamed, pulling against the binds, as Kuroo tugged his eye out of his skull. It was freed with a disgusting squelch. And it was still connected, he could feel the weight of it pulling his head and-and he could still see out of it! He screeched as Kuroo grabbed the scalpel, severing his eye from his head.</p><p>Kenma was breathing hard, he was in so much pain. He could taste blood. Where was it coming from? Was his eye socket bleeding? Before he could think about it, the scoop was back.</p>
<hr/><p>He was blind.  His eye sockets were producing more pain than he thought possible. He was pretty sure he was crying, but that might have been blood. He could feel Kuroo stroke his hair as he talked, "I really wanted to save you, Kenma, we're best friends and all, but I had to bring my parents to the hospital after they came into my room. We wouldn't want them to get suspicious. So, I guess," there was a pause as Kuroo's hand stopped it's movements and began to shake. Was he crying? Disgusting. "I guess this is goodbye. I love you, Kenma."</p><p>Kenma's head drooped as his world turned silent.</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey, Kuroo, have you seen Kenma today?"</p><p>"No, did he stay home?"</p><p>"I guess so, no one's seen him."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, good gore? Bad gore? This is my first time writing it, so feedback is welcome! ^-^</p><p>I almost poked my eye out with my thumb after I wrote this. Okay, so maybe stating it that way was a little dramatic, but I better not knock any teeth out after the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. At Least He was Healthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Terushima always had problems with his teeth. At least he could cash them in with the tooth fairy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everytime I look at the word teeth, the song Teeth by 5SOS starts playing in my head. Ironically, I took no inspiration from that.</p><p>This story takes place in a world where mutations are common, but the vast majority of people are still "normal," meaning their genetics aren't mutated or problamatic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terushima was a normal child. Quite extroverted and energetic, he made friends easily. He was a cute little bean, toddling around. He was a nightmare when he was teething. The screaming and crying heard over the baby monitor that nothing, not even an ice pack, could soothe terroized his parents every night. They consoled themselves with a mantra, "At least he was healthy, at least he was healthy."</p><p>There had been a rise in infant deaths during teething. The experts on the news said their was a new mutation happening for the gene pool. They were so lucky Terushima didn't have it. That's what they told themselves every night, listening to their child choke on tears.</p><p>Their first visit to the dentist gave his parents the insight that maybe Terushima wasn't so normal. The dentist had told them that their five-year old seemed to have two sets of teeth underneath his baby ones and that they were mishapen. However, the x-ray was pretty blurry with how much Terushima had been squirming and it was probably nothing to worry about.</p>
<hr/><p>"Mommy," a six-year old Teru whimpered into the darkness, "my mouth hurts. It tastes funny, too."</p><p>His mother sleepily clicked on the lamp placed on the bedside table. She gently held his face in her hands and looked inside his mouth. There were spikes of white where his teeth should have been, breaking through his gums and still not fully emerged. Even more terrifiying, there appeared to be another row breaking through behind the first one, on both the top and bottom of his mouth.</p><p>She gasped and screamed the first thing that came to mind, "Yuuji, where are your teeth?"</p><p>The sudden loud noise startled both her sleeping husband and Terushima, who flinched away from her. </p><p>"What's happening," came his father's groggy call at the same time he whispered, "Are you mad at me?"</p><p>Terushima's mother turned to her husband, "Call the dentist. It's an emergency!"</p><p>Then she turned to face her child again, and wrapped him in a hug. "Of course I'm not mad at you, this isn't your fault. Do you know where your teeth are?" she whispered. He nodded and leaned into her embrace, tears streaming down his face. He reached for her hand and dropped something in it.</p><p>She looked down and her eyes widened at the pile of bloody teeth. She had to hold back another scream as she moved her shaking hand to set them on the table. She hugged Teru tightly, rubbing his back. </p><p>"Honey, no one's awake right now. I left a message."</p><p>"What part of 'emergency' do you not understand!" she growled, "Yuuji just lost all of his teeth and you <i>left a message!</i>"</p><p>Teru's father paled. </p>
<hr/><p>Teru's parents nervously paced hospital waiting area. The dentist's office had never returned their calls so they had rushed their son to, hopefully, the next best thing. They wondered what was happening back there. </p><p>Back there, Teru was trying to eat his, albeit bloody, ice cream. It was kind of hard when he crying and the blood, with some ice cream, was getting sucked out of his mouth. Plus, they had poked him! But, little Teru decided, it was worth it. He was eating ice cream and getting to watch TV past his bed time!</p><p>After what felt like forever, a doctor came out and explained what was happening to Teru's parents. "We tried to stop, or at least limit, the bleeding as your son's new teeth come in, but they appear to not be rooted in. They wiggle at any force applied, so we had to come up with a different plan. We gave him ice cream to help numb the pain since an icepack would push his teeth, and possibly make them fall out. We've set it up to where we're transferring blood to him as we're sunctioning it out of his mouth."</p><p>"Why didn't you just knock him out, wouldn't that have been easier and slow the bloodflow?" Teru's father asked. </p><p>"With the new mutation, we're running low on safe anesthesia for those under 8 years old, we're limiting the amount used."</p><p>"Can we see him?" his mother asked. </p><p>"If you can stomach it."</p>
<hr/><p>His parents entered the room and gasped. Their son's teeth, surrounded by bleeding, raw gums, were already wider than normal teeth, and much more pointy. They could see the blood exiting his mouth through a clear tube, it was filled with red. And there little Teru was, <i>happily </i>eating ice cream and watching anime like this was an everyday occurance. </p><p>When he caught sight of them, he said something that they were sure roughly translated to, "Hi Mommy  hi Daddy!" but was muffled by everything in his mouth. </p><p>His mother, who had always hated blood, rushed towards him to give him a hug. She cried onto his shoulder as Teru gave his father a confused look. From where she was, Teru's mother could see bruising on his neck. She released him from the hug and looked at the doctor, "What are the bruises from?"</p><p>The doctor, confused, looked over to see long, thin purple bruises encircling the boy's neck, pulsating as if they were going to burst open. He quickly called for an x-ray. </p>
<hr/><p>Teru was wheeled back into the room as quickly as he had been wheeled out. His mother grabbed his hand and started rubbing circles on it. The doctor grabbed a scalpel.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Teru's father asked cautiously. </p><p>"He appears to be growing gills, I'm going to cut them open before they do it themselves. It should hurt less this way since he can't have the anesthesia."</p><p>The doctor approached Teru, and positioned the boy's head to where he had a clear view of the bruises.</p><p>"Mommy?" Teru said fearfully (or tried to, with the stuff in his mouth) as his mother looked away. She turned back to him and mustered a weak smile.</p><p>With a hand on his face, his mother whispered, "It'll be alright, Yuuji."</p><p>He smiled back at her, a wide, bloody grin. He started crying as the scalpel was pushed into his skin. It didn't bleed, the gills had already formed, they just needed to break the layer of skin.</p><p>His mother stayed by his face, uttering soothing words as the doctor cut out six gills, slanting downward underneath his skin.</p>
<hr/><p>Terushima was released from the hospital a few weeks later, his teeth had taken a while to fully grow in. Once his gums had healed, his teeth were much more stable and he could eat solid foods again. He had already lost five, though. He had eaten some steak too aggressively.</p><p>He had been very surprised when it happened. One second he was biting meat, the next he was biting teeth. He was even more surprised to see new teeth was already sliding into position, it had hurt a little bit. He had two rows of teeth lining the top and bottom of his mouth that functioned much like a shark's. This meant, according to Teru, that he would be getting a lot of money from the tooth fairy!</p><p>The gills looked cool, but they did nothing. Teru was a little bummed about that. They were supposed to breathe water, but who goes that deep into water? Needless to say, he was shocked when he saw a swimming pool for the first time, and even more so when he heard about the giant puddles called "oceans" and "lakes".</p><p>He also had cool "webbing" between his fingers. And the best part was, that hadn't hurt at all! He just grew some extra skin between them. Now he was an adorable shark boy. This was even better than being an adorable normal boy!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I blame the shark puppy comics for this. They appeared in my recommended on YouTube a few days ago and now I have created <b>this </b><br/>So maybe gore wasn't the main focus of this one, but can you blame me? Shark. Boy. Teru.</p><p>If you wanted more murder, death, kill gore, or evil, insane gore there will be more of that! A whole lot more! But, practicing gore means applying it to all situations, so I presented you with cute gore. And nosebleed is going to be pretty chill compared to everything else, so murder, death, kill isn't happening again just yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Work Off the Day's Frustrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamaguchi was having a good day, no really! It was great, he swears! Then it all went downhill.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yamaguchi may be a bit more fanon in this one, I think he freaks out a little bit too much for it to be canon, but he was pretty concerned about Tsuki's fingers in that episode. And this would be injury + people, so, I guess it's up to interpretation how canon/fanon he is.</p><p> </p><p>This one focuses less on the wound itself and more on the blood, because blood makes messes and I think Yamaguchi would be very concerned about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadashi Yamaguchi was having a fantastic day. He had gotten out of the house at a respectable time instead of right before he would be considered "late." He had gotten some tests back, and he had aced the one he was stressed about all week! He had talked to one of his classmates today outside of asking about the subject. It turns out they all didn't secretly hate him and they weren't planning his demise! He had even been invited to karaoke! Who knew? He would have to inform Yachi about this development. Tadashi Yamaguchi got hit in the face by a volleyball.</p><p>He should have seen it coming. There had literally been warnings in the form of "Watch out!" and "Yamaguchi!" but he had still stood there, watching the ball grow bigger like an idiot. He should have just stayed home. Nothing good ever happened when he left his house on time.</p><p>Great, he thought, now they were staring. He felt his cheeks burn with color. He looked around at his teammates, his coach and advisor, their managers; they all had their faces screwed up, jaws dropped in such comical unity he almost could have laughed. But he didn't.</p><p>They were staring at him, mocking him with faces that must have reflected how weird his own looked, and he didn't like it. The scrutiny he was being put under was making him more uncomfortable than being called on after being caught daydreaming. At least then everyone knew he was being set up for failure before it happened. This, this was like his own personal hell.</p><p>Even Yachi, who knew and understood the daily struggles of anxiety, was gawking at him. He would have felt betrayed if his brain wasn't currently busy. He would have to get back to that feeling later. Right now, he could only focus on the eyes. They were staring into his soul. Why? Did he look that weird? He felt scared, he wanted to disappear. But here he was, thrust into the center of attention under the blinding lights of the second gym. It was silent.</p><p>That made it so much worse. They were in a gym, brimming with testosterone-fuelled volleyball players ready to work off the day's frustrations. He had brought that to a startling halt because he couldn't move out of the way. And now, no one moved a muscle, they were too preoccupied and Yamaguchi wished they weren't. They were too preoccupied with staring at him.</p><p>He heard something land on the floor and looked down. There was a drop of blood. Something so small and insignificant, something that wouldn't be heard on a normal day, was deafening. He would have never noticed if they weren't standing still, silent. But they were, because they were staring.</p><p>He watched as more drops of blood joined the first, congregating to laugh at him and his patheticness. Where were they coming from? He slowly raised his hand to feel under his nose. It was warm and sticky. Oh, yeah, he had been hit in the face with a volleyball. How had he forgotten?</p><p>He moved his hand to look at it, he didn't know why, he had never liked the sight of blood. But there it was, staining his hand with a deep, dark redness. There was so much of it. He watched in morbid fascination as it ran down his hand, his arm, and gathered at its elbow before it began to fall as well. Drop by drop, joining the sea of blood collecting on the floor.</p><p>He knew he was making a mess. He knew he should probably go to the nurse's office because, woah, that was a lot of blood. But he stayed, watching it drip down in a constant, steady flow. It was calming. Then someone grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>He looked up and they were so close. The members of the club were surrounding him, yelling at him, but he couldn't hear a sound. He was in trouble. He had made a mess. He had ruined practice. They were going to kick him off the team. They were going to leave him forever. He was going to lose his friends. They would only keep him around long enough to wipe up the blood. Then he was gone. Banished.</p><p>Then the hand on his shoulder was nudging him through the crowd and guiding him towards the nurse's office. And there was a mirror. Of course there was a mirror. Right when he didn't want to see himself there had to be a well-placed mirror. His nose, a bit bruised, looked fine. But the blood. There was so much of it. How was he not tasting or smelling it? It covered the lower half of his face, still slowly coming out of his nose, coating his lips.</p><p>After that visual, his other senses seemed to catch up. All he could smell, all he could taste, all he could feel was that sticky, coppery substance. The nurse came and then he was cleaned up and the bleeding was stopped. Again, it seemed his senses were lagging, still stuck on the blood. Then he was home and Sugawara was telling him to get some rest. That must have been the hand.</p><p>He walked to his room and checked his phone. When had he grabbed his bag? Suga must have. He had a lot of notifications from everyone in the club, asking if he was okay. He knew his teammates weren't heartless, so they couldn't kick him out after sending all of these texts. Was he staying? Were they allowing such a clumsy person to stay?</p><p>The more he thought about it, the more it seemed that this was the answer. They had never kicked Hinata out and he was very clumsy. Sure, he was a starter, but Yamaguchi had been training to perfect his jump float serve, which would be very valuable. Yes, he was valuable. He pumped his fist in the air, there was no way they would kick him off now.</p><p>Plus, he was pretty sure they were friends, so they wouldn't make him leave. Yes, today had been a good day, Yamaguchi decided. He had some great things happen and had managed to calm himself down from such negative thoughts. Sure, it had been a little late and Suga had to help him, but it was progress! Maybe tomorrow he should try ordering his favorite fries with all of the crazy toppings. Okay, so that might be getting a little bit ahead of himself, he didn't know if he could take the weird looks and stares two days in a row.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Over His Limit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iwaizumi couldn't sit still and watch Oikawa burn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kept forgetting to put this, but thank you to everyone who has read this, commented, left kudos, or just generally enjoyed it! I'll post a chapter and start working on a new one and every time I save it there are more hits! Thank you! (&gt;///&lt;)<br/>This takes place starting with the first episode Oikawa is in, but the only important episode to mention is Season 1 Episode 19<br/>I decided to upload two today because I really meant to post Yamaguchi's yesterday, I just didn't finish editing it. Here is Oikawa's chapter:<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lately, Oikawa had been practicing more. Ever since he had gotten back from his knee injury, he was different. He pushed himself harder, he worked to increase his power. He had always been a volleyball nerd, but lately he seemed to be on another level. That level seemed to involve him not taking care of himself, and Iwaizumi wasn't having it.</p>
<p>He started taking the key and locking the gym so that Oikawa couldn't access it and push himself too hard. He made sure Oikawa was eating balanced meals at lunchtime. He tried to stop Oikawa from practicing so much, he could tell that his knee was giving him a hard time. But Oikawa was stubborn, it was hard watching him destroy himself.</p>
<p>As they started to really focus on their tactics for the Interhigh tournament, Oikawa practiced even harder. Every morning, Tuesday through Friday, he would show up first with dark circles under his eyes. Then they heard that Karasuno won against Date Tech. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa would push himself over his limit. He had seen the recording of Karasuno and Date Tech in his bag, he knew the other would stay up all night.</p>
<p>"Hey, tomorrow's a big day. Don't stay up too late," he said the night before they would play Karasuno.</p>
<p>Oikawa looked at him with a confident grin, "Oh really now? What are you, Iwa-chan, my mom?" The glare Iwaizumi gave him had him begging for mercy, "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I take it back, I'll be there bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, I promise! Don't you worry!"</p>
<p>"I don't have time for this, Loserkawa. I have to lock up the club room, so move your ass Slothkawa!"</p>
<p>"Don't abbreviate your insults!"</p>
<p>"Oikawa, you sloth."</p>
<p>"You don't have to revise it!"</p><hr/>
<p>Oikawa had meant to get to bed earlier. He really did, he knew Iwa-chan was worried about him and he wanted to show the other he could take care of himself. But he knew that there had to be a secret to discovering what toss Tobio-chan was sending to Chibi-chan. He wouldn't allow himself to rest until he found it. He wasn't a genius, and he needed some way to keep up with those monsters.</p>
<p>The next day, Oikawa arrived at their match with dark circles under his eyes, stifling a yawn. Iwa-chan didn't look happy as he dragged him away.</p>
<p>"Iwa, where are we going! The match is that way!" he whined.</p>
<p>"You need to sleep, you look like shit."</p>
<p>"Meanie Iwa-chan, I will, I promise! We just need to win first!"</p>
<p>Iwaizumi didn't seem fazed by his promises as he carried Oikawa out of the building. Oikawa was fuming. They had a game to win and they were going in the wrong direction. They were going to be late for what? How was he supposed to beat Tobio-chan and laugh in his face if he wasn't even there!</p>
<p>As he tried to escape Iwaizumi's grasp, they moved further and further from the building, and closer to their neighborhood. Was Iwa-chan seriously bringing him home? What was he going to do, ground him?</p>
<p>Iwaizumi seemed to have other ideas as he walked past Oikawa's house. "Iwa-chan, where are we going?"</p>
<p>He groaned when he didn't get a response. Great, just great. His best friend had insulted his appearance, gone crazy, was kidnapping him, and he wouldn't be able to beat Tobio-chan. Today was turning out to be a horrible day.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi took Oikawa to his house and placed him on a chair in the kitchen, then he grabbed a cleaver. Iwaizumi's mother had decided to start cutting her own meat, so she had invested in some high-quality knives like the one currently in his hand. Oikawa's eyes widened. Was Iwa-chan about to cook him some meat? Then, he went back to scowling. They had a match to play! They could eat meat later. Iwaizumi grabbed two hand towels, but he didn't grab any meat as he approached Oikawa.</p>
<p>"Iwa-chan, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"You aren't taking care of yourself Oikawa, I can't watch you do this anymore. So, I'll take care of you. Here, bite down on this."</p>
<p>Oikawa tried to voice his complaints, growing more panicked as the knife drew nearer, but he had a towel in his mouth. Iwaizumi held the cleaver over his leg, close to his bad knee. Oikawa screamed at him to stop, but was muffled. Iwaizumi held the cleaver in his right hand, barely touching the skin, and he took his left hand and hit the back of it, setting it into position in Oikawa's leg. He screamed around the bind, watching his blood run down his leg. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa's face and inhaled sharply. It was full of physical pain and emotional hurt. He focused back on his task, taking the other hand towel and placing it on the back of the cleaver for protection as he steadily pushed the knife through Oikawa's leg, severing everything. His hand was being stained with Oikawa's blood on the way down. Oikawa was screaming, pushing and punching, wiggling around, trying to move as much as possible to disrupt Iwaizumi. Nothing was working, his leg was getting hacked off by his best friend.</p>
<p>"Now you can't play volleyball anymore, so you can't hurt yourself," Iwaizumi whispered as Oikawa's bloody, dismembered leg fell to the floor. Blood was streaming out of his thigh as fast as the tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi moved with haste over to the sink. He cleaned the knife first with water and then with rubbing alcohol. He then brought it to the stove and turned it on, heating up the cleaver. Oikawa was still crying on the chair, head in his hands.</p>
<p>After it had been sufficiently warmed up, Iwaizumi headed back over to Oikawa. He pushed the broad side of the knife flush with Oikawa's new wound. Oikawa screamed again as his skin, his nerves, were burned. It felt like his whole leg was on fire. Too bad his whole leg wasn't there. Iwaizumi quickly withdrew the cleaver, applying heat in two-second bursts until Oikawa's leg was sealed and the bleeding stopped.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi picked up the knife and then, carefully, his best friend. Oikawa had passed out during the cauterization process. He carried him to the bathroom and washed the dried blood off of his leg. Then, he placed him on his bed and made sure he would be comfortable before returning to the kitchen. He used his mother's fancy knives to remove the meat off of the bone, which he then fed to his dogs. They swallowed it down with enthusiasm, looking for more. That probably wasn't his best idea. For bone disposal, he decided to just bury it in his backyard. He wasn't too concerned about the dogs digging it up, they hated getting dirty because it meant bathtime.</p>
<p>Now Oikawa would never leave him. Now Oikawa would finally be taken care of. Sure, he had loved volleyball and that was being taken away, but he would be happy. He could always become a scientist and study the stars. Iwaizumi would make sure he was always happy and healthy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually did a little bit of research for this one, I looked up the best knife for cutting through bone and I got a nice, instructional video! :D<br/>(It was for cooking mykitchenculture.com )<br/>Also, cauterizing a wound at advancedtissue.com !</p>
<p>But really, what was Iwaizumi thinking. "Oh, hey mom! No, I wasn't at my volleyball game because I wanted to yell at Oikawa for not sleeping. Then, a car rolled over his leg (or something) and it had to be amputated and cauterized and he lives with us now! Don't believe what he says, he seems to have had nightmares about it!" How would he get away with this? At least Kuroo just has to dispose of a body, his parents are terrified of him.</p>
<p>This is probably my favorite one though, I love cauterization in gore! It just feels like a bit of extra evil, it helps the victim in a very painful way and prevents infection, so more pain can be inflicted later if it features torture, but there were other options and you both know it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We'll Have the Guts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamamoto and Tanaka needed guts, so they turned to their teammates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I had inspiration for this one I was like, wow, the random generator chose Yamamoto for guts and he and Kenma have that  conversation about guts, so I was like murder? Somehow? After the game they lost? Would he be murdered? But, I didn't really like the idea and I couldn't think of any others, so you get this monstrosity. Your welcome ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Regrets</b>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><b>Kuroo Tetsurou:</b> So, that's how that happened </p><p><b>Sawamura Daichi:</b> Someone remind me why this was created </p><p><b>Sugawara Koushi:</b> To watch you suffer &lt;3 </p><p><b>Ennoshita Chikara:</b> Actually, someone thought it would be helpful to add all of the Fukurodani camp members to one chat so we could all know what's happening </p><p><b>Bokuto Koutarou:</b> Who are you??<br/>
Akaashi!! The strange magic man in my phone knows what I was planning<br/>
</p><p><b>Akaashi Keji:</b> That's a member of Karasuno</p><p><b>Bokuto Koutarou:</b> Oh<br/>
Hello strange magic man from the Karasuno fam! (≧∇≦)/ </p><p><b>Ennoshita Chikara:</b> Hi </p><p><b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke:</b> Hey guys!<br/>
Me and Taketora want to practice our love confessions to Kiyoko-san here!<br/>
Critism is unnecessary because theyre as perfect as her<br/>
But you can put it if you want </p><p><b>Kozume Kenma:</b> Why</p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora:</b> Because, if we do them here first, we'll have the guts not to mess up in front of her!</p><p><b>Azumane Asahi:</b>That does sound scary... </p><p><b>Sugawara Koushi:</b> Asahi! Now they know you're not intimidating! I can literally feel your cowardice through the screen!</p><p><b>Azumane Asahi:</b> I'm sorry! (*´；ェ；`*)</p><p><b>Sugawara Koushi:</b> I'm coming to karate chop you </p><p><b>Azumane Asahi:</b>Wait! Suga! No! I'm sure we can talk this out! SNAODURENNWALAO</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>Azumane Asahi </b>has gone offline </p>
</div><p><b>Bokuto Koutarou:</b> ALRIGHT GUYS LETS HEAR YOUR CONFESSIONS<br/>
OOPS MY CAPS LOCK WAS ON AGAIN, SORRY AKAASHI<br/>
AAH! HOW DO I TURN IT OFF<br/>
SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE </p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora:</b> Ill go first!<br/>
Did I abuse you or show you disdain<br/>
Why doth thou run from me<br/>
If I should lose you how shall I regain<br/>
The heart you have won from me<br/>
Agony ಥ_ಥ<br/>
Beyond power of speech<br/>
When the one thing I want<br/>
Is the only thing out of my reach</p><p><b>Kuroo Tetsurou:</b> Great start! Maybe a little aggressive! What about you, Tanaka?</p><p><b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke:</b> High in your tower you sit by the hour<br/>
Maintaining your hair<br/>
Blithe and becoming and frequently humming<br/>
A light-hearted air<br/>
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah<br/>
Agony ｡･+ﾟﾟ(うд´｡)ﾟﾟ+･｡<br/>
Far more painful than his<br/>
When I know you would go with me<br/>
If there only were doors</p><p><b>Sawamura Daichi:</b> ??<br/>
What are you talking about?</p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora:</b> Agony<br/>
All the torture they teach</p><p><b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke:</b> What's as intruiging</p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora: </b>or half so fatiguing<br/>
As whats out of reach</p><p><b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke:</b> As whats out of reach</p><p><b>Sugawara Koushi:</b> Are you sure this is a confession </p><p><b>Kozume Kenma:</b> They're confessing something</p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora:</b>Am I not sensitive, clever,<br/>
Well-mannered, considerate,<br/>
Passionate, charming, as kind as I'm handsome</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>Yamaguchi Tadashi</b> and <b>Hinata Shouyou </b>are online </p>
</div><p><b>Yamaguchi Tadashi:</b> There's a lot of notifications for this chat. What's going on?</p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora:</b> And heir to a throne</p><p><b>Hinata Shouyou:</b> Woah, are you really!? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))</p><p><b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke:</b> He is everything you couldve wished for</p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora:</b> Then why no</p><p><b>Hinata Shouyou:</b> Did you just ignore me? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))</p><p><b>Yamaguchi Tadashi:</b> ヽ(;ﾟ;∀;ﾟ; )ﾉ That is the most threatening kaomoji I've ever seen<br/>
High-key scared rn</p><p><b>Sugawara Koushi:</b> Did they plan out Kiyoko rejecting them??</p><p><b>Kuroo Tetsuro:</b> D e d i c a t i o n </p><p><b>Ennoshita Chikara:</b> Or they've finally confessed enough to know the actual outcome </p><p><b>Sugawara Koushi:</b> ^</p><p><b>Sawamura Daichi:</b> ^</p><p><b>Yamaguchi Tadashi:</b> I'm sorry, but ^</p><p><b>Sugawara Koushi:</b> lmao, Yamaguchi!</p><p><b>Bokuto Koutarou:</b>Wow!</p><p><b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke:</b> Do I know</p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora:</b> You must be mad</p><p><b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke:</b> He knows nothing of madness<br/>
Like when I'm climbing your hair<br/>
And I see you up there<br/>
As I'm nearing you<br/>
All the while hearing you<br/>
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah</p><p><b>Sawamura Daichi:</b> And we're back to the hair nonsense </p><p><b>Hinata Shouyou:</b>Are they talking about Kiyoko-san?? You can climb Kiyoko-san's hair?!?!!? щ(゜ロ゜щ)</p><p><b>Ennoshita Chikara:</b> I would advise against it </p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora:</b> Agony</p><p><b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke:</b> Misery</p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora:</b> Woe<br/>
Though its different for each</p><p><b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke:</b> Though its different for each </p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora:</b> Always ten steps behind</p><p><b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke:</b> Always ten feet below<br/>
And youre just out of reach</p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora:</b> And youre just out of reach<br/>
Agony</p><p><b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke:</b> Agony<br/>
That can cut like a knife</p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora:</b> That can cut like a knife<br/>
I must have you to wife</p><p><b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke:</b> I must have you to wife<br/>
So what do you think<br/>
Were planning to sing it to her!<br/>
We have a dance prepared as well<br/>
Should we do it </p><p><b>Ennoshita Chikara:</b> yes :D</p><p><b>Yamamoto Taketora:</b> Great, were going right now!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>Yamamoto Taketora </b> and <b>Tanaka Ryuunosuke</b> have gone offline </p>
</div><p><b>Sugawara Koushi:</b> omfg, I need to record this </p><p><b>Yamaguchi Tadashi:</b> Send it here after Suga-san!</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Sugawara's video was being played on repeat by everyone. Tanaka and Yamamoto were wearing their ugly, large bruises like badges of honor. They were so excited that Kiyoko had finally slapped them. Nishinoya was still the leader of their grouo since his cheeks were the first to be graced with their goddess's hand's presence.</p><p>While everyone replayed the videos to laugh at them, Tanaka and Yamamoto rewatched it to hear the sound of Kiyoko's slaps over and over again. It was magical. She was so beautiful even her slaps felt amazing. Obviously, actually attempting to climb her hair had been the right way to go. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Gore" is virtually any injury ranging from bruises to chopping off body parts, so this is technically gore. Slightly. Maybe.</p><p>The song is agony from into the woods</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Silhouette of a Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He screamed as they pecked every part of him. Begging for it to be over. He was not granted such mercy.</p><hr/><p>Tendou really wished someone would have told him people have to lose half of the blood in their body before it starts getting deadly. Then he might have chosen a more effective weapon. But it was too late, they were already iconic and feared! Oh, the woes of being an enigmatic supervillain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did some research again because I knew cutthroat had a meaning that didn't literally mean cutting someone's throat open but I didn't remember the exact definition.<br/>Well, cutthroat refers to something dangerous, a character, event, etc.<br/>It also refers to a game played by three people in which each player scores against the other two<br/>It also refers to any card game meant for four people played by three<br/>And I was like, well what am I supposed to do with this. There is literally nothing here to make into a story. And then, I saw two more definitions.<br/>The species names. Cutthroat fish and cutthroat birds, and that's when it started coming together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tengan Hidekazu laughed to himself, rubbing the freshly stolen money between his fingers as he slinked through another dark alley. The birds sure were noisy today, the warbling of what he assumed was a pigeon sounded like it was right next to him. He brushed it off easily, he had just hit a jackpot. Fuelled by excitement, he ran through the alleys, a wide smirk growing by the minute. Now he could get a better apartment.</p><p>"Tengan," a voice called out menacingly from behind him. He jumped and spun around. A backlit silhouette of a man, birds perching on every available area of his shoulders and head, sent shivers down his spine. Those calls hadn't been pigeons. That was the man of rumors, someone who went around killing seemingly random people with <i>birds</i> and <i>fish</i>. He hadn't believed it when he heard them, but now, facing this unknown man, they seemed all-too-real.</p><p>He watched as the man stepped under a flickering streetlight, casting him in an ominous, smoky light. The man was tall and skinny, he looked like a monster. He had flaming red hair shooting up above his head, so wild and unkempt Hidekazu wouldn't have been surprised to find a nest. He looked at his face. His face, showcasing a mocking smirk, was familiar. "T-Tendou?"</p><p>His smile widened, becoming something that couldn't be described as human. His mouth opened in a cruel smile, as he began to speak, "Smash it, bash it into pieces~" The birds came flying at him, some clutching fish. He screamed.</p><p>The singing continued as the birds pecked every inch of him. They had torn his eyelids to shreds, his nose had been clawed as they used it to land on, his lips had been ripped by their savage beaks. The fish had latched on to him numerous areas, they bit hard and refused to let go.</p><p>"Smash what? His heart, until it ceases~"</p><p>Hidekazu heard the man walk closer. He screamed and begged for this torture to end. He was met with a harsh, cold slap to the face, knocking him to the ground. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He looked up, through the flock of birds, and saw Tendou standing over him, holding a frozen fish.</p><p>"Until it can't be fixed with adhesives~"</p><p>Tendou roughly grabbed Hidekazu's hair, pulling his head upwards, "Take it away~" He slapped him with the fish repeatedly, the birds continued their unending assault. As he groaned with pain, Tendou laughed. A cruel, hideous laugh.</p><p>"Until your spirit decreases~"</p><p>The birds had torn open his throat and were attacking his vital organs. The fish tethered to him continued to sink their teeth into his vulnerable skin, draining blood out of his frail body. He could feel his consciousness leaving. The last thing he heard was the eerie ending to Tendou's song, calling his animals back and the splash of water.</p><p>"Smash it, bash it into pieces~"</p>
<hr/><p>Tendou sighed. He had just finished feeding his fine feathered fowl and was moving on to taking care of his fishy friends. It was cleaning day, he would have to move them all to the temporary tank and drain and wash their usual one. No one had told him automatic weapons would be so much work. Or that they had such attitude. The cut-throat finches were getting snappy with him lately. At least the cutthroat trout didn't seem to have a care in the world.</p><p>They also weren't the most effective. It took forever for his victims to lose enough blood to actually die. Sometimes he would have to flee the scene as the police arrived and come back for the kill another day. At least he had the traumatic backstory down. He was killing his old bullies. Becoming the monster they always claimed he was.</p><p>Being a supervillain was fun, though. Everyone was terrified with just the idea of him, and they hadn't even discovered his identity yet! Plus, watching those pathetic fools beg for mercy never got old. There were so many people always trying to guess his next move, it was laughable how wrong they always were. He hadn't been given the nickname "Guess Monster" for no reason. He was always a step ahead, knowing exactly what his wannabe-captors were thinking, planning.</p><p>And if you thought about it. Really thought about it from all angles. He wasn't actually a supervillain. If he was removing bullies he was doing some good. He was more of an anti-hero. Supervillain just had a better ring to it.</p><p>He stopped in his cleaning to click on the news, someone must have found Tengan by now. He was not disappointed. "Authorities Stumped by Latest Villainous Murder!" They were interviewing the police. One of them looked familiar: Ushiwaka. He laughed, a deep, hearty bellow. Now, this was interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Based on some Wikipedia images, cut-throat finches seem to have beaks suited to eating seeds, so they can bite down very hard. An article on them at finchinfo.com confirmed they eat seeds, as well as live food, mainly small bugs so I'm sure humans isn't that big of a stretch.<br/>According to northpolevoyages.com trout have teeth! And the bigger ones have two rows of teeth! They're called "vomerine" teeth on the top of their mouths. They use them to grip prey, so they aren't dull, either. fishinmoney.com states that trout are aggressive and stubborn! But, cutthroat trout are not as aggressive as some trout. I say this is where I use the artistic freedom card!<br/>Also, I don't know if the half of your blood thing is factual, but I think I saw it when I was researching the Oikawa chapter. :)</p><p> </p><p>The Seven Deadly Sins chapter is next! It might take a bit longer because I want to focus on each character, and the idea I have is only half-thought out, but it should be here, at the most, by Sunday! (Giving myself extra time in case I get a random idea while writing it and it gets out of hand. Also, I do have quite a bit of research for this one as well. Okay, if we're being honest, it's already out of hand and I haven't even completely developed the idea! This one might be the longest chapter. I've been waiting to do something with the SDS, lol. I never found the right inspiration for it. It was always, I should do the SDS with Haikyu!! but how, why, what is the plot? And now I have an idea and I need to get out all of my enthusiasm in one chapter. Send help. It probably won't be helpful. I won't be stopped. <b>I can't be stopped</b> &gt;:D  T-T  )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter the 7th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*mentions of homophobia* This is an update on progress because it's not done yet :p</p><p>There's no gore yet. The groundwork has been laid. There is basically nothing. This is a waste of words. Lol.</p><p>This takes place in Ancient Greek and Rome times. It probably is illogical. I focused on the sins more than setting during the research phase, I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a small farm, in a small village east of the Great Castle, in a small country, lived a boy with too much pride. From a young age, Ushijima Wakatoshi helped out on the aforementioned small farm in which he lived, in the small village east of the Great Castle. He knew their farm rested on the most fertile soil in their small town (which didn't set the bar too high) so he felt responsibility for growing a big harvest to feed everyone. He had never failed this mission before.</p><p>His parents, the poor farmer and wife who had built that small farm, taught him many things as he grew. They taught him to be kind and chivalrous and--most importantly according to himself--they taught him the value of hard work as well as to always take pride in what he did. That is exactly what he did as he helped out on the farm every day. He was the only boy in fifteen children, so most of the heavy lifting fell on him. He was constantly carrying things that weighed at least half his own weight.</p><p>As the one responsible for delivering their productions, Ushijima was "well-known." All the people of the village knew who Ushijima was, and they always complimented his impossible strength. He didn't understand this. He had achieved this "impossible" strength so it was, therefore, possible. He was sure everyone else could get as strong as him if they tried. However, he was proud of what he had achieved, he was the strongest young man in the village after all. He was always using this strength to help people; it only made sense to lend his help out those weaker than him.</p><p>Because he was constantly "showing off" his strength (He always wondered why they only complimented this, as he thought he was intelligent as well), the two or three traders who called their village home would spin tales about him to speak of when in the other villages. Any travelers, even if they were just passing through their small place, made sure to stay long enough to glimpse his inhuman strength. But it was human, because he was human. That was another thing he didn't understand. Did he not appear human? He was certain he was comprised of one-hundred percent human ancestry...</p>
<hr/><p>In the tiniest shop of the tiniest town east of the Great Castle, lived a boy with just enough envy. In that tiny shop, with just enough room to breathe give or take, Bokuto Koutarou spent many days. The days passed by slowly as he stared out of the window, longing to be a carefree child like the ones playing in the streets. He was a healthy young boy, it was basically his right to be outside doing nothing. But, when one's family was as poor as his, it was a luxury. One they most certainly couldn't afford.</p><p>It wasn't a bad job. His father's trade wasn't too common, and it didn't pay much so there weren't many begging for apprenticeship, but it was honest work. As his father always said, "Someone has to do it." So, he stayed in that tiny shop training under his father's watchful eye.</p><p>Bokuto hated their rich customers. All of them were hagglers when it was clear that the family could barely keep their head above water. His father a kind soul--like the rest of his family--always lowered to their selfidh demands. Bokuto didn't think it was fair. Why should they have to live so poorly when others could afford to pay a bit more? He didn't understand it.</p><p>One day (on one of the rare off days he got) when business had been so slow it couldn't be called business, Bokuto was walking around their tiny town. Sure, he had already seen all of it on the other five off days he had lived through, their town was that tiny, but it was better than sitting in the shop all day. He was heading back for lunch when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something new. He approached the new object and saw a flyer. It was advertising a very well-paying job. Sure, he would be a soldier in the village west of the Great Castle's army, but moolah.</p>
<hr/><p>In a decent-sized home, in a decent-sized village northwest of the Great Castle, lived a boy with deep greed. Akaashi Keji was the son of an esteemed sculptor and virtually anything he desired was his for the taking. However, Akaashi didn't seem to need much. In fact, he was very independent, and the luxuries of this world seemed almost beneath him somehow. This didn't deter his father, who was sure he would find the perfect materialistic gift for his perfect son. He was hoping to make up for the lack of Akaashi's mother in the picture.</p><p>The only thing he had to go off of for this incredibly difficult mission was that, from a young age, Akaashi had always liked shiny things. Sure, it could be just a phase, but his father felt this was an obsession that would stick around. It wasn't like it was unhealthy.</p><p>He went as far as capturing a crow in his quest, but, seeing as he was a sculptor with no form of animal knowledge, this endeavor proved useless. Sure, the crow liked shiny things, but it stole the gemstone he had bought his son and flew away. The only thing that had earned him was a crying three-year old and a plethora of cuts and nips on his hands.</p><p>As a sculptor, he had many strange buyers. One of these clients always came very early in the morning, before even the sun had woken up, "That's when inspiration strikes!" On one of those days, Akaashi's father had found him the perfect gift. The golden coins his customer provided for today's strange request had clattered onto the desk instead of landing softly into his hand that day. He looked down at them. He noticed the way the gold coins gleamed in the early sun's rays. The gold coins were shiny. Akaashi would love them!</p><p>And so, the esteemed sculptor ran back home and presented the coins to a young Akaashi, who was, indeed, delighted.</p>
<hr/><p>In a large house, in a large village to the west of the Great Castle, lived a boy with the wrong kind of lust. The oldest son of a respected philosopher, nothing about Sugawara Koushi was allowed to be less than perfect in the eyes of the public. This is why when Sugawara rejected all of the young girls in their entire town (plus a few who had travelled from other villages in their country) his father got, understandably, worried.</p><p>He had no answers for the questions thrown at him by worried families. What was wrong with their daughters? Nothing. What was wrong with his son? Nothing, he hoped. He was currently searching for Sugawara who was no where to be found. He had warned that boy not to go out. Their village had gotten so ruthless recently, he didn't want his son in the middle of one of those horrible squabble. Someone should have told him having teenagers was absolutely reckless endangerment to one's reputation. He tried to keep tabs on Sugawara, but the recent influx of rowdy young men from the other rowdy villages-- invited to help them overthrow the Great Castle and rule over the country witlessly--was making this task increasingly difficult.</p><p>If Sugawara got caught up in the wrong crowd, even if he disowned him, he would be the laughingstock. His reputation would be ruined. He had to find that boy.</p>
<hr/><p>In a sad building, on the outskirts of both the decent-sized village northwest of the Great Castle and the large village west of it, lived a boy who they called a sloth. Tsukishima Kei lived a very lonely life. He had no siblings to play with, he wasn't allowed outside to play, and his mother had died a long time ago. His father was always disappearing for weeks or even months at a time and wouldn't tell him why. On his daily travel to the market to collect food, he could hear the residents whispering and he pretended not to care. They were saying mean things, so mean he would never be able to repeat them.</p><p>They were talking ill of his poor dead mother, of his father he cared little about, and of him. But, he had to walk through them and pretend not to care. It would only hurt more if he let them see what they did, if they knew that they got to him. So, he walked in false apathy, buying things from those who whispered insults a bit too loudly behind his back.</p><p>That's what he told himself. He told himself it hurt and he had to hide it. It had in the beginning, it had happened without his permission. He had always wondered about that. He didn't want it to get to him, but it did. The only thing he could control was his outward display of emotion. Why? Was it because no one ever bothered to teach him the right way? Was there even a way? He hadn't learned how to feel these emotions, but they popped up anyway. Maybe you couldn't control them. That's what he told himself. Maybe they were right. Maybe he couldn't feel anymore. Maybe this pain was all a memory, a ghost of what was. Maybe he was living in the past because it hurt less than an emotionless present.</p>
<hr/><p>In a happy caravan, all over the small country ruled by the Great Castle, lived a boy encumbered with wrath. No, Haiba Lev didn't have a short temper, he had probably never been angry in his life, yet he was known for being surrounded by an aura of it. Too bad he didn't know that. If one saying were used to sum up Haiba, it would be ignorance is bliss, though many would not be happy about this. The thing about Haiba was that he had a tendency to accidentally antagonize...well...everyone. He didn't even realize what he was doing until cut glass, swords, or--it happened once--bulls were being swung at him.</p><p>Not everyone hated him, surprisingly. The overwhelming majority of almost every person in existence whom he met that hated him really wasn't that problematic due to some key factors; he didn't realize they existed and he have friends. He had six friends (three of them didn't call him a friend back and two of them ignored him), but they were great friends. Currently, he was visiting a "mutual" friend since they were staying in the small village east of the Great Castle. Yes, he was visiting Ushijima! He had looked for Bokuto in the neighboring tiny village, but he seemed to have disappeared. His family didn't know where he had gone.</p><p>His friends were doing great, his life was amazing, everything was peachy! And it always would be!</p>
<hr/><p>I'm having some trouble with Kenma's, so I'm not going to post the first part just yet. Hopefully, this chapter will be good enough to make up for the...delay. ｡(*^▽^*)ゞ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>*Is having fun using () and ----*</i>
  <br/>
  <i>*overuses them*</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Is this what they call <b>immaculate</b>?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I have given myself a schedule! I'm no longer winging it (kind of)! So I'll either be more or less productive with my time... ^-^</p><p>My draft that I worked so hard on got deleted...this has happened before. I don't learn. But, anyway, the description of this said something about working on a different project which was going to be a R.L. Stine Fear Street Chearleaders Series fusion. It was going to have American culture and Japanese culture and bilingualism and cheerleading and American footballing and cats and chaos and Deadchi and murder... But I had a really great first chapter going and it is gone. So, I'm not sure if I will make it and--if I do--when.</p><p>I had a bit of writer's block while writing this. It kept coming out like a historical textbook at first and it just felt really dead. Hopefully it was fun and lively to read?? I don't know how to explain it lol. </p><p>I do plan on finishing this though! Slowly...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>